Different Ways to Torture
by WrathandEnvy'sLoyalServant
Summary: Envy needed a way to prove Dante wrong, to be able to torture Edward without getting punished for it, then it dawned on him. His answer was very simple, heartbreak. Edvy fanfic, with a pretty bad summary. Constructive feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Different Methods of Torture

Envy stared at the placid surface of the lake, searching the depths for something, anything to pacify the rage that bubbled up inside of him. He had been so close to making that damn pipsqueak pay dearly, ever so close to hurting the pipsqueak; and he did hurt the pipsqueak relishing his every scream. When he arrived at Dante's household though, all he received was punishment. He could still feel the pain he despised lingering in his limbs after Dante rewarded him with a small punishment. Like hell it was small, allowing all the other humonculi to torture him until he died was not small it was monstrous. Oh the humiliation, of being beat down by those inferior to him just because they outnumbered him led to the growing of the fury inside of him. He remembered Dante's smiling face over him, that smug smirk, as she berated him for critically harming a piece as valuable to her plan as Edward Elric. This anger led him to want to break Edward without Dante being able to day anything. without her being able to harm him at all, but how would he do that?, he wondered to himself. Let's see, physical harm and any form of emotional terror get's me hurt, he thought to himself, so what else can I do? That's when an idea dawned upon him, drawing forth a sly smirk on his face, heartbreak, he thought to himself. Well then, Dante can't punish me for that, I will have no way hindered the pipsqueaks use to her, his smirk grew. He quickly left his perch on the tree and hurried to the hospital he knew he would find aforementioned pipsqueak in.

* * *

Edward knew he was dead ever since he saw the ever so twisted face of that fucking palm tree enter the hospital room. He quickly transmuted his arm into a blade, and, despite his horrible condition, attempted to lunge at Envy before the humonculus had a chance to make his first move. Needles to say, Envy easily dodged the attack, and much to Edwards surprise, caught him before Edward fell tumbling onto the ground. Ed's first reaction was to jump back, afraid the humonculus was going to hurt him, he quickly got into the best fighting stance he could pull of before noticing a hurt expression on Envy's face. His normally evil smirk was replaced with a small pout and his eyes resembled those of a kicked kitten which was then thrown into the rain. What the hell?!

Cautiously Edward proceeded to ask a question, "What the hell are you doing here Envy? Come to kill me?" He watched as the hurt expression on Envy's face grew.

"Did I hurt you bad? I'm really sorry," water brimmed in Envy's eyes as Edward tried to fully comprehend what Envy had just said, Envy's apologizing to me for hurting me, is he high on something or drunk? Can humonculi even get high? A bunch of explanations popped into Edward's mind, though none of them made any sense. That's when he noticed a small tear slip down Envy's cheek, dripping of his chin onto his top. Wait, Envy was crying for him, what the hell was going on. The disbelief was just to much for Edward, and the sudden movement to attack Envy was now showing it's after effects as he felt pain vibrating through his every muscle.

The only thing he could mange to say before his world, succumbed to darkness was, "Like hell you are."

* * *

Envy lunged forward and grabbed Edward before he fell to the ground, no point in letting him hurt himself anymore than I have already hurt him, Envy thought. After he had lugged Edward onto his bed and managed to pull the covers over him, he reflected on the scene that had just taken place. Edward was shocked as fuck, and Envy didn't blame him, though the pipsqueak hadn't fallen for anything. Envy realized that his plan might be a slight bit more challenging than he though, but the smirk on his face only grew. Anything was worth it if he could break Edward without that old hag being able to punish him. He heard the door open and quickly slid out the window, leaving Alphonse to wonder why his brother was bleeding more profusely without moving, and then Envy watched Al hurry out the room to summon a doctor. Envy then hurried of, heading back to Dante's mansion with his signature sadistic smirk glued on his face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short, first try at a pairing fanfic so don't hate me. Constructive feedback is well appreciated. Hopefully you guys like the story line, and even though I am not an Edvy supporter myself I had to write this because there are not very Edvy fanfics.

\- WrathandEnvy'sloyalservant signing out


	2. Chapter 2

Edward woke up to a bright sunny day, in a hospital bed. Wait?! Why was he in a hospital bed? The fight flooded into his memory bank, and along with it the pain of his currently aching muscles. That damn bastard Envy, it's because of him that I am in such a pitiable state, Edward thought. That's when he remembered the previous night's experience, what the hell was that?!, he wondered. It must have been a dream, there is no other way that could possibly happen, he thought to himself, no way in this world. He and Envy were arch-enemies, there is no way that he would ever repent hurting me. Though, the pathetic image of Envy's tear ridden face stuck in Edward's mind. Could Envy really care? Was there even the remotest possibility that there could be a heart under all that coldness. Even the thought of that scared him, but at the same time he felt another emotion rise up inside of him, he couldn't figure out what it was though. Love didn't feel this warm, it didn't make you slightly dizzy. As he puzzled over these thoughts, everyone's favorite humonculus was busy explaining his actions.

* * *

"What do you mean you were worried sick about me? That isn't very believable seeing as a few hours ago you were using your alchemy to torture me," Envy retorted at Wrath, who looked on the verge of tears.

"I only did what mommy told me to do," Wrath muttered, he felt horrible for harming his one and only role model, but he had to admit he was even more awed by Envy's capabilities than before. Envy was probably the only one who could last that long with humonculi surrounding him and wanting to hurt him badly. He was probably the only one who would take the pain and not beg for his life. Wrath felt the first tear slip down his cheek and silently felt the rest of them follow, the guilt he felt was immense and he knew Envy would probably never forgive him, following that thought a small sob slipped through his lips. He quickly shut himself up though, and watched silently, tears still streaming from his eyes as Envy turned to leave. "I saw you with Edward," Wrath blurted out in an attempt to get Envy to stay.

"Oh really now did you?" Envy turned around abruptly, a questioning yet somewhat sinister gleam entering his eyes. "You had better not tell Dante, that hag probably wouldn't believe me if I told her my real reasons, I don't want to get punished again," Envy muttered murderously.

"What were you doing though?" Wrath asked Envy, though the hardened gleam in Envy's eyes was answer enough, he wanted to break Edward, but hoe he would manage to do that by being kind to him evaded Wrath completely.

"None of your business, brat," Envy muttered as he stormed out of the room. Envy remembered the way the pipsqueak had crumpled the night before, how pathetic, he thought to himself as he exited the room. Maybe I should go pay him another visit, just to see if he remembers me, and with that thought he was off, heading back to the hospital were his pipsqueak awaited his return, not.

* * *

Edward was shaken awake by a hand striking through his hair, it felt so calming that he might have even snuggled into it a little before opening his eyes ever so slightly to see who it was. His bleary eyes could only register a pair of amethyst eyes staring into his own. Wait, amethyst eyes, he jolted awake, adrenaline coursing through his veins and expecting to find a knife held at his throat. Instead all he found was a deadly humonculus sitting at his bed side with a tray full of dielicious looking food.

"Did you miss me, I hope yesterday nights visit didn't harm you," the humonculus soothingly cooed, his vioce surprisingly close to Edwards ear, causing Ed to shiver a little. That was real, Ed's mind reeled with realization, it wasn't a dream.

**A/N: Hopefully you like this chapter, I'm only gonna post short chapters but I'll update often so I'd like to apologize for that, and please, please, please review.**

**-WrathandEnvy'sloyalservant**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward felt faint, again. Though this time he didn't collapse, he only stared at Envy with the most puzzled look ever. "What are you doing here, Envy?" he asked snidely, "Come to finish me of with some poisoned food? Well you can forget that idea, I refuse to eat whatever crap is in your hands." He glared at Envy remembering that it was Envy who had hurt him so badly that he was in critical condition for three weeks, the doctors said it was a miracle that he survived. He was about to ask why Envy was stroking his hair, but some sensible part of him realized that he really didn't want to know.

"Me, poison you, I only brought the food as an apology, I really am sorry. I just... you just...," Envy hesitated for a dramatic effect, knowing that first he had to make things right with Edward before he could get the pipsqueak to fall in love with him, "sometimes you are so hard to hurt that I think you can't die no matter what I do to you. I'm sorry for forgetting about your mortality. As for the food it's not poisoned." As proof Envy took a piece of tuna from the plate and placed it in his mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing it. "See, I'm alright," he said gesturing at himself.

"I don't believe you, you can eat that yourself. I'll stick to hospital food," Edward glowered, cursing himself silently as his stomach growled. He was hungry as shit, but lunch wouldn't come for the next thirty minutes, that was better than to die from poisoned food though. He watched as a hurt look spread across Envy's face, he murmured something under his breath that Edward couldn't quiet here. He did catch a phrase though something about how soft his hair was... that caused Edward to blush a little. He couldn't ignore the little voice in his head any longer, feebly saying that Envy might truly be sorry. Either way he wasn't going to eat anything that Envy offered him anyways. "Why the sudden change of heart Envy?" Edward questioned the humonculus, hoping to find any underlying motives. In response to Edward's question, Envy just blushed furiously.

He edged closer to Edward, and placed his mouth near said alchemists ear, whispering quite seductively, "Do you really want to know that?" All Edward did was push Envy away, his cheeks dusted red. Edward of course not being able to put what had just happened together, nodded his head and eagerly waited for an answer. Geez, what an emotionally challenged idiot, Envy thought as he walked around the bed to the window that was located less about half a foot from the bed. He purposefully left the lunch he had prepared on the bedside table just in case Edward decided to take a bite after he left. He then jumped on the sill and turned around so that he was facing Edward, "I think I'd rather not tell you," and with that he jumped of the sill landing gracefully on the floor a mere two stories beneath.

* * *

Alphonse walked into the room and found himself facing an overly flustered older brother. "What's wrong brother? You don't look alright," the concerned younger sibling asked.

"Oh it's nothing Al," the older replied, trying his best to act nonchalant.

Alphonse sat near his brother's bed and sighed, "I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything, ok brother?"

"Hey Alphonse..." Edward started.

"Yes, brother," Alphonse gently replied.

"Do you ever think that Envy could be sorry for hurting me?" Edward asked.

"No , brother, I don't think so," he stated then he noticed the food placed on the table, it looked to good to be hospital food. "Brother, who gave you that?" Alphonse asked, gesturing to the meal on the table.

"No one important, Al," Edward quickly lied and changed the topic, not wanting his little brother to find out about... Wait about what? Why don't I want Al to know?, Edward questioned himself receiving no answer.

**A/N: Read and Write. I hope you guys liked it.**

**-WrathandEnvy'sloyalservant**


	4. Chapter 4

Alphonse was thoroughly confused. Whenever he'd go to visit his brother he would find Edward in an increasingly flustered state. Sorta like how Edward was when they whenever Winry held his hand when they were younger. He would also find a tray, which at first was full of food but as the days passed became more and more empty until the whole tray had no food. He had also been seeing Envy more often. He had tried to catch the bastard but never caught him. Though once he had seen said humonculus leaving his brother's hospital room window and when he rushed in he surprisingly found his brother perfectly unharmed, and eating from a tray of delicious looking food. Alphonse was truly confused.

Edward sighed softly, Envy had been visiting him every day, and even though he still feared the humonculus, he had grown more comfortable talking with him. Envy was surprisingly fun to talk to, all the stories about what stupid things the other humonculi did when they were first created, what they had looked like, and occasionally snippets of his own life he had accidentally let out. Things seemed great right now, but he would soon be discharged and he wondered if he and Envy would go back to being the way they used to be. He remembered his first night at the hospital when his thoughts were just as consumed by Envy. Though during that time period he thought Envy would be his bitter enemy to the very end, but know he didn't mind spending time with the male. Though for some reason every time he shied away from Envy's touch he got annoyed at himself, but his fear was to great. To great to ever completely trust the serial killer completely ever again.

Envy was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when Wrath walked in. "Envy?" Wrath questioned only to receive no response, he waited for the normal snide response but when it became apparent that he wouldn't receive one he realized the it meant that Envy wasn't going to open up to him. Whatever the other humonculus was thinking about, it must have been serious for he never lay that still or aimlessly. He walked up to Envy's bed a sat down on the edge of the bed, one hand curiously wandering to the edge of Envy's hair, stroking the end of the tendrils. He felt Envy jerk out almost immediately and could make out a few harsh comments thrown his way that he completely ignored, still wondering how hair that unruly could be so soft. The next thing he knew Envy got up and walked over to the window jumping out muttering something under his breath that sounded like, watch what you are touching, brat. Both of them unaware that Dante was doing some thinking for herself.

Dante stared absently out the window when she saw Envy exiting out of his bedroom window. Envy, she wondered what had gotten into her son. He left the house at the same time every day to visit the Elric brat. Had he developed an infatuation with the kid. That could be problematic, very problematic. It could ruin her whole plan and she didn't want that happening. She knew that Wrath might have a better clue to what was up with Envy, but it was clear that the child wan't going to say anything to her unless she forces it out of him and forcing anything out of children as young as hi would lead to a lack of discipline and order following when he grew older, and she didn't want that. Who is more temporary in my plan, she thought to herself, my oldest creation or the pawn that does all the right things at the right times as long as the scene is set up perfectly? As she pondered this thought she heard a knock on her door and opened it. Sloth stood there, it looked like there was something the female humonculus wanted to say.

Wrath was worried, he couldn't find his mother and desperately wanted to make sure that she was okay. He hadn't seen her in forever and was really excited to have her back, little did he know that soon his life would change drastically along with Envy's already changing life and his beloved mother was the main cause.

**A/N: Constructive criticism is well appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am going to be taking a winter break so I won't be on till next year. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Thank you guest whomever you are for our positive review. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, crap happened. I will be updating about once a week after my break.**

Fuck, I'm cornered, Envy thought to himself as he eyed the wall behind him. Maybe I'll be able to scale it if I just..., Lust cut him off by impaling the spot next to his head. There wasn't enough time to think, only to act, and not thinking when trying to escape blood-thirsty homunculi was deadly. Who the hell told Dante about what he was doing? Could it be Wrath? It had to be Wrath; he was the only one who knew. That thought stung, and for some weird reason he felt hollow inside knowing that Wrath had betrayed him. He could imagine the long-haired homunculus standing with his mother, waiting for Envy to head their way, that thought just increased the hollow feeling in his chest. He felt something, probably one of Lust's fingers, brushing his side. The pain that followed was immense, as was the warm red liquid that flowed out after. Fuck, I should have focused on the fight he chided himself. He examined his surroundings again, trying, unsuccessfully to ignore his throbbing side. That's when he realized that his only way out would be to charge Lust and Gluttony, so naturally he shape-shifted his arm into a blade and charged them. He could feel his wound regenerating, the wound slowly closing up, a he plunged his blade into an unsuspecting Lust's heart, he then pulled it out leaving her to fall into Gluttony's arms and ran on as Gluttony cursed Envy for hurting Lust. Lust wasn't trying to kill me, he realized, otherwise the the fight would have been more grueling. She's trying to help me, he thought thankfully. Needless to say, he didn't know that Lust had let him kill her so that he could run straight into the trap the other homunculi had prepared.

Envy stumbled and fell on the his eyes widening with fear when he realized what exactly his leg had gotten caught on. It was a grove embedded in the ground, a line that with many other formed a transmutation circle. Get up, he frantically thought, just move. His body wouldn't cooperate though, his fear took control of him, the fear that he had only felt once in his life before, the fear before death. Fuck, now I'm getting all philosophical, I will not die here so move you mother fucking body and move fast, Envy mentally commanded. To his surprise he felt himself spring of the ground, only to face Sloth and Wrath. Wrath looked miserable, and Envy relished the look on his face, serves you right for telling, go rot in hell, he thought. Wrath flinched under his gaze, but Sloth stood there unmoved. Though the youngest seemed smug, way more smug than usual. Envy then felt a sharp pain in his back, something had pierced through his skin and whatever it was it fucking hurt. He turned around as quickly as his body would allow him to, but with each movement, he could feel pain shooting through him. He found himself facing Dante. He then understood what had impaled him, it was a bone fragment from the corpse that had once been him. He stared into the knowledge burdened eyes of a girl who was now Dante. In those eyes he saw pleasure and dare he say, boredom. That pissed him off, Dante thought that killing him was so easy that she was now bored. He transmuted his arm into a blade, frustration numbing his pain. Then he charged, only to feel tendrils of water engulfing him whole. The oxygen in his lungs slowly transformed into carbon dioxide. Not able to withstand the urge to breathe any longer, he gasped for air, only to receive a mouthful of water. Then he felt the slowly unwrapping until he felt the cold, hard ground spitting water out of his mouth and greedily lapping down the surrounding oxygen. Dante mentally sighed at the pathetic excuse that she called her oldest creation and knelt down, placing her hands at the edge of the transmutation circle. Envy felt a searing pain through his body, as he felt the red stones their places in his body and push their way into his stomach. All his nerves were ablaze as he desperately clung to the alley wall for support. Tears brimmed his eyes as he vomited the red stones that were his life, and when the saliva slicked stones hit the ground they would melt into a red liquid, The pain were the bone fragment had been impaled increased as the stones left his body. He sunk to his knees, to weak to stand, the red liquid lapping at the edge of his legs. Lust then appeared by Dante's side, the need for blood showing in her eyes, Dante merely nodded her consent. Envy sat there wrecked and ravaged as Lust slowly impaled his palm. The pain was severe, but Envy's pride wouldn't allow him to scream. Lust then slowly withdrew her finger, only to push it back in a few inches above. He could feel her other finger repeating this to his other arm. Envy wanted to scream so bad. Each slow thrust combined with the excruciating pain and the crimson liquid that came afterward left Envy panting and every now and then a small, barely audible groan would escape him. He knew that screaming would make things easier to cope with, but he wouldn't stoop so low. Lust soon got bored though, and after butchering his arms only had time to impale hi twice in the chest before Wrath's transmuted arm plunged into her neck. Envy saw this, but was in to much pain to process anything besides the fact that Wrath wan't a traitor.

Wrath knew everyone was shocked and took this opportunity to carry Envy and quickly run away from the scene of the crime. Though he had barely reached the next alley when he heard Lust's enraged scream. He ran even quicker, Envy being surprisingly light weight. He soon found himself at Central Headquarters. Though, before he could enter the building he felt Lust impale him through the chest. Shit, he thought, he was about to blackout. Envy, he thought, he knew that the other homunculus had passed out due to exhaustion in his arms, and the thought of Envy getting caught was enough to push him onward. He ran forward, pushing through the doors of the headquarters, setting of several alarms.

The alarms went of throughout headquarters and Edward was on his feet and racing out the doors the group office he shared with the others. He was the first to arrive at the main lobby, were he found a heavily bleeding unconscious Envy, next to a barely conscious wounded Wrath. His first thoughts were this exactly, Thank god I get to see you again Envy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, I took what has got to be the longest winter break in history, huh. I'm sorry about that and I am not going to commit to updating at a certain time because my teachers decide to make my life hell at random times so I am pretty sure I won't be able to keep deadlines. Plus, I found my OTP and needed to stalk them a little and kind of needed to read and write some fan fiction about them on a different site because Baekyeol is just to cute. Wow that was of topic, anyways, onwards with the story.**

Envy groaned as his eyes fluttered open, a groan finding its way out of his hoarse throat. He looked up expecting to see the dark ceiling of his room back in Dante's mansion only to find that it was white and the room was blinding with light. His eyelids slammed back together trying to protect his fragile irises from. "Glad to see you are feeling decent enough to wake up," he heard a voice filled with an odd sort of innocence. He immediately tried to transmute his arm only to wince in pain at the very movement of his still human appendage. His eyes slowly opening to see a young boy standing next to one of the multiple machines hooked up to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" he menacingly interrogated, though his voice was to weak to be considered threatening. Shit, Envy thought to himself, I am practically defenseless, this kid could do whatever he wants to me and I wouldn't be able to save myself.

"Calm down, I am not going to hurt you. If I was I wouldn't off even waited for you to wake up in the first place and you know it," the boy amusingly stated, only receiving a harsh glare from Envy. The boy sighed, sweeping his long, black bangs out of his eyes before sitting down on the edge of Envy's bed opening a box filled with good looking food. "You are to weak to move so I am going to feed you and you are going to eat okay, Envy. I am Seung Daejin, your doctor," he murmured breaking open a pair of chopsticks before taking the food and pushing it against Envy's closed lips.

"You work for the goddamn alchemists why would I trust anything you give me, they could be trying to get rid of me," Envy bit back only to be silenced by the boy eating the very piece that was pressed against Envy's lips and they waited in a tense silence before Envy realized that the male in front of him wasn't going to die from food poisoning.

"Open up," Daejin then encouragingly cooed only to be cut of by Envy. The homunculi's lips were still pressed together as he tried to move his hand up to grab the chopsticks, the only result of this movement was for Envy's effeminate features to contort into a pained grimace his hand not at all moving. "Stubborn idiot, I don't know why you think you would be able to move, open up," the doctor said with more malice and Envy only glared at him refusing to listen.

"Why should I listen to you," Envy was starting to hate the boy in front of him so much, and that was when he saw what he wanted to see in the other male's eyes, submission. The power that coursed through his veins after seeing him render someone else helpless when he was in this state provided a high that Envy could never get tired of. That was when Edward walked into the room, making his way up to Daejin in short strides and smiling gently.

"Is he refusing to eat? Wrath actually looked a little hungry, why don't you go take care of him, Daejin? I'll get Envy to eat," Edward reassured as a hesitant Daejin excused himself from the room politely before going to tend to the other patients. "You shouldn't have treated Daejin like that," Edward harshly reprimanded. Envy felt an odd type of irritation pricking at him when he heard Edward defend the doctor like they were close. Envy only brushed it off telling himself that anything with Edward involved was irritating, not really taking the time to realize that his annoyance wasn't at Edward but at the doctor.

"Why are you standing up for that weakling anyway, pipsqueak?" he asked in his normal malicious nonchalance only to receive a glare from Edward.

"I am not short, and you are much weaker than Daejin in this state. Now then, you are going to eat all of this food whether you like it or not so open up," Edward ordered only to receive the same ignorance that Daejin had received. So, Edward being the brute he is, pressed down on one of Envy's various wounds and took the opportunity presented when Envy groaned in pain to shove food down into his mouth. He then used his hand to shove Envy's jaw shit and keep it shut until Envy swallowed the food. "So then, are you going to eat or do I need to force feed you? It's actually nice seeing you in pain for once."

"I'll eat," Envy growled out, his mouth open as he awaited the next bite from Edward. Edward busied himself with feeding Envy and trying really hard to not let a blush show on his cheeks. Wait why am I blushing? Do I… No I don't it's just that I have never fed anyone before that's the why, Edward argued with himself. Edward himself had come here searching for answers, and Envy was being extremely complaint so he figured he might as well ask. While pondering over which question to ask first, Edward was cut out of his thoughts by Wrath.

"Move," Wrath bit out, before grabbing the food and chopsticks out of Edward's hands. "I can feed Envy from here on out, we don't need an alchemist to help us." Envy only smiled happily at how much Wrath had grown since before, feeling guilty for thinking that Wrath had been a traitor. Edward only shot Wrath a glare which screamed 'make me' and was pushed of the bed, Wrath replacing his spot.

"Envy, I am really sorry. I swear I didn't tell anyone, I don't know how Dante figured it out" Wrath murmured guiltily, fumbling to pick up food with the chopsticks but finally picking some up and making the journey to Envy's mouth without dropping any. Envy only ruffled Wrath's hair a little, smiling while eating the food Wrath was feeding him.

"Well, now we are both outcasts so it doesn't matter how she found out anyway," Envy smiled continuing to let Wrath feed him. "Sorry you have to see me like this, brat," Envy said in his normal voice, only causing Wrath to smile. Edward was genuine taken aback to see a side of Envy like this, a side of him that seemed to care and even though Edward himself was oblivious to it, those little butterflies in everyone's stomach began to stir in his.

"What are we going to do?" Sloth asked worried, she thought she had Wrath wrapped around her finger and certainly wasn't expecting the smaller ones betrayal.

"Well, that's simple, there is no point risking any of you five trying to get those two back so they can be punished. We proceed forward with the plan and create more homunculi to fill in the gaps, if those two join forces with the alchemist's which I am pretty sure will happen, we destroy them when the opportunity provides itself. Envy is of no use, but Wrath could become a very obedient boy if the right course of action is taken so make sure that Wrath is not killed," Dante said flatly, staring out of their mansion with a sigh. I knew you were special the moment I first laid eyes on you Envy, I knew you were different, but I never thought that the difference was that you were more human, never in my wildest dreams. As Dante let her thoughts consume her as they often did in this mansion and Sloth took it as her cue to leave. She never really understood Dante but decided that all she could do was blindly trust the one that gave her life, after all who else was their for her to trust. Though even she felt that there were better solutions to Wrath and Envy's matter than this. Little did she know she wasn't the only one with these thoughts, for some reason Envy and Wrath were tearing apart Dante's little loyalty circle without even trying. Maybe it was because Envy was disproving the one thing that Dante had always preached to them, maybe it was because Envy was disproving the fact that homunculi could not love even if he himself was in denial.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think in the comments ,alright, I really wish you guys would comment more. I hope this new chapter was decent and I apologize for the lack of action. THANK YOU FOLLOWERS, YOU GUYS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE MY WRITING ISN'T SHIT. Sorry for grammatical errors, grammar isn't really my forte. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. Thank you for commenting. So then onwards with the story. Thank you for reading the story to all those amazing people reading the story. The song is One Love by Monsta X a Kpop band in the story I used the english translation of the lyrics.**

Envy leaned heavily on Daejin, slowly moving his legs in something that could be considered a limp. He had grown closer to the doctor over his days in the hospital and was actually really glad that he had. Daejin wasn't as annoying as he had first come of as and had never failed to take amazing care of Wrath, not to mention he was already walking in a month which was a recovery speed no normal doctor could have accomplished.

"Envy, I don't want to push you to far today, alright? We'll continue tomorrow," Daejin murmured quietly in an encouraging tone that made it seem like the doctor was the incapable one, not Envy. Envy sighed a little, which Daejin had learned to take as a sign of resignation and lead Envy over to his bed. That was approximately when Wrath burst into the room, smiling at Envy before turning to Daejin.

"Daejin, I am bored," the brat whined and the doctor only smiled before scooping the homunculus onto his hip and carrying him to the bed closest to Envy before placing Wrath down and pulling out his laptop finish of some paperwork.

"Alright then here is a story for you both," Daejin stated absentmindedly, his attention going to whatever was on his laptop screen. "Life once met Death and kept annoying him. So Death told Life that he will only answer one of her questions so she had better chose wisely. So Life asked the question, "Why is it that everyone loves me and hates you?" Death only scoffed at the Life's innocence before grimacing at the girl. "That is because you are a beautiful lie, whereas I am the harsh truth," Death answered coldly before turning his back on Life, ready to walk away. He was stopped by Life holding out her hand and gripping his wrist, "Well then, doesn't a truth and a lie combined make reality?" the wisdom of the question shocking Death," Daejin smiled at his computer screen as Envy heard the small snores of Wrath drifting from the mattress which Daejin had deposited him on.

"Can I come in?" Envy heard the annoying voice of the chibi known as Edward Elric and bit on his lip to stifle his groan. The chibi had made it a habit to come in as often as he could to help Daejin take care of the homunculi. Even though Envy would never admit this to Daejin, part of the reason that he had forced himself to allow Daejin to help him was so that he wouldn't have to deal with the pipsqueak known as Edward Elric. Daejin seemed to know a lot more than he let on, so Envy assumed that the doctor had only helped him because the doctor could sense his confusion.

"Come on in, Ed," Daejin murmured loud enough for the alchemist to enter, but quiet enough to show that he was preoccupied with something work related.

"Hey, Daejin. How have you been?" Edward asked a little to loud, disturbing the sleeping Wrath who Daejin immediately started to lull the homunculus back into sleep after a glare was sent Edward's way.

"Alright, ignore me then," Edward growled out dejectedly. "Looks like you are getting better, palm tree?"

"Just like you are getting shorter, pipsqueak?" Envy bit back, his snappy retort further disturbing Wrath.

"Fuck you both, I am going to another room where Wrath can rest in peace," Daejin growled, gently lifting the sleeping homunculus and walking out of the room. Envy immediately regretted not using a hushed tone seeing as now he was trapped in a room alone with Edward Elric.

Edward took a deep breath, thanking the gods that Daejin had finally left him and Envy alone. True he had wanted to yell at Envy for calling him short but an angry Daejin was scary so he calmed himself down instead and asked the question. "Envy, about the hospital, why did you...," Edward trailed of unsure of how to ask anymore, unsure if he should ask anymore. Edward's eyes had flitted down to his fingers that where now fondling with the red fabric of his trench coat. For some reason Edward couldn't drag his eyes away from his hands, he couldn't stop his teeth from drawing in a corner of his lower lip for him to chew on in the silence. Envy on the other hand had no explanation for the days that Edward was hospitalized. It had been to torture Edward at first, but Envy knew that there was something more than that he just didn't know what. He knew that it wasn't his need to see Edward crying that had driven him to the hospital day after day when Edward was hurt, yet he couldn't help but wonder what had led him to Edward's window every day with a box of food. Envy knew that it was wrong for him to feel less annoyed at the shorter male, it was wrong for him to feel a little smile creep on to his face whenever Edward visited him nowadays that he would hide in a smirk after formulating some witty insult..

"I don't know," Envy replied honestly the intimidating layer of scorn Envy always laced in with his voice faltering.. That statement finally unfreezing Edward's eyes and causing them to widen to the size of saucers as they locked onto Envy's amethyst orbs. Envy hadn't visited to hurt him, that thought also gave Edward the courage to do the one thing he thought he would never be able to do, despite a month of thinking and considering. It caused Edward to press his lips into Envy's in a truly pathetic attempt at a kiss. A mere moment of soft pink lips brushing lightly against chapped ones before the ringing of a phone pulled them out of the moment that only the red tint of Edward's cheeks could confirm. The ringtone sang, "One love, I didn't know what love was. Two love, even though I didn't understand love. Three love, now I want time to be ours.", before being cut of after Daejin had answered the phone.

"Edward, there has been an attack and they need back up," Daejin called out and Edward bolted out of the room leaving behind a still stunned Envy sitting on the hospital bed. Eyes glued to where Edward once was and fingers slowly drifting up to his chapped lips in confusion.


End file.
